


Drabble from 10/20/16, 12:09am

by Andr3wEzz



Series: Sleepy Muse [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bottom Scott, Bottom Scott McCall, Drabble, M/M, Scerek - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 11:34:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8370736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andr3wEzz/pseuds/Andr3wEzz
Summary: A night time drabble this time.





	

**Author's Note:**

> My sleep apnea & anxiety sometimes keep me up so I tried to clear my thoughts before I could try and get any sleep at all.

For once, the house is quiet.

Usually they're over run with a pack member or two simply by virtue of living in and owning thr pack house but, surprisingly, everyone manages to be out for the day.

It's.....nice.

So much so that Derek's immediate thought is to see if they could maintain it while occupied. Having sex in a full house is tough in general, add werewolf senses and it's either do nothing and let the scent of unresolved desire build until everyone in the house knows or relieve the tension and let the scents tell that tale instead.

He could never be ashamed of being with his husband but it would be nice to have even _one_ aspect of their lives private again so the windows are open and for once they can enjoy the sounds of nature while indulging in each other and contributing to them in their own way.


End file.
